La valse des passants
by Nanthana14
Summary: Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Passant"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard. Oui, aucun d'eux ne savaient que c'était bien le Diable en personne qui se tenait là, seul sur ce trottoir, les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

Oh, pas n'importe quel point, c'était l'endroit où avait disparu Chloé en lui disant qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui comme partenaire.

En temps normal, Lucifer aurait trouvé une pirouette, une réflexion sarcastique ou spirituelle qui aurait désarmé cette situation, mais là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait rien dit.

Pire, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec elle, que tout devait effectivement prendre fin ici, avant qu'ils s'autodétruisent… prendre fin sur ce trottoir gris et sous une pluie battante. Une pluie qui plaquait leurs vêtements contre leur peau, les mettant presque aussi à nu que leurs âmes qui venaient d'entrer en collision.

Chloé avait été surprise qu'il ne dise rien de plus. Elle avait semblé attendre quelques secondes avant de se détourner. Puis, elle avait pivoté sur les talons, raide et droite, avait remonté le col de sa veste et plongé dans un taxi qu'elle avait hélé à la va vite juste sous son nez.

Quant à Lucifer ?

Eh bien, il était resté là. Debout sur ce trottoir, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se demandant si ce jour-là n'était pas pire au final que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là…

Oui…

A la réflexion, c'était sans doute pire…

Dans les combats célestes, dans sa chute, dans ses années d'asservissement docile en Enfer, il avait souffert, mais il avait un espoir… un espoir désespéré ou fou, mais un espoir quand même que tout finisse un jour par s'arranger…

Alors que là… sur ce trottoir, au milieu de tous ces passants, il n'en avait plus… plus aucun.

Sa dernière chance venait de s'envoler avec le départ de sa partenaire.

Il était seul.

Désespérément seul et il sursauta lorsqu'un parapluie se déploya au dessus de sa tête et que quelqu'un grogna d'une voix contrariée.

\- Tu essaies d'attraper une pneumonie ? Tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur toi ?

\- Maze ?

\- Tu es sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque ?

\- Quoi ? Allons tu sais bien que rien de mortel ne peut…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds plus au téléphone ?

\- Le téléphone ?

La démone soupira et glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son téléphone qu'elle lui mit sous le nez.

\- 9 appels en absence ? S'étonna Lucifer en fixant l'écran avec un air incrédule.

\- Tout à fait ! 9 ! J'ai mis deux heures pour te retrouver.

Deux heures ? Lucifer prit un air intrigué. Il n'avait pas l'impression que cela faisait si longtemps que ça, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il avait été perdu un certains temps dans ses pensées… sa conversation avec Chloé avait été intense, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait perdre autant la notion de temps. Un frisson le parcourut pendant que deux passants les bousculèrent un peu pour entrer dans l'immeuble derrière eux. Cela eut comme conséquence de remettre en marche le cerveau du Diable qui sortit subitement de sa torpeur pour se poser enfin les bonnes questions.

\- Attends… 9 appels ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- On a retrouvé un taxi prêt du fleuve. Le chauffeur a été égorgé à l'ancienne. Du joli boulot.

\- Ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Non ! Je ne tue pas sans raison !

\- D'accord… et en quoi ça me concerne ? Je ne suis plus le…

Lucifer ne finit pas sa phrase en observant un certain malaise s'emparer de son amie. Ça ce n'était pas normal.

\- Maze ?

\- Sa dernière cliente était Chloé. Personne ne sait où elle se trouve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Vivace"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

La pluie semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter comme si le ciel avait envie de se vider d'un poids trop lourd et en se moquant totalement de créer un véritable déluge sur la terre des Hommes. Ce ne devrait pas réellement l'étonner, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois… Sauf qu'une telle météo était assez singulière pour qu'elle attire les médias qui semblaient décidé à en faire le titre d'ouverture de leurs journaux. Qu'ils fassent donc si cela les amusaient, mais pour le moment, Lucifer s'en moquait totalement.

De toute manière, il était lui-même trempé jusqu'aux os et ce n'était pas cette pluie continuelle qui risquait de le mouiller un peu plus. Il était non seulement trempé, mais en plus, il avait froid. Oh, pas à cause du déluge paternel, mais à cause des mots prononcés par Maze sur un ton froid qui lui ressemblait bien. Lucifer se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait paraître aussi détachée, mais c'était Mazikeen et ce simple fait pouvait se suffire à lui-même. Quoi qu'il en était, la situation restait la même : Chloé avait disparu !

Perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus instables, Lucifer ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment il était arrivé là, sur ce quai. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les experts de la police scientifique en train de s'activer autour d'un taxi aux portes grandes ouvertes. Il sentait leur panique et leur empressement pour tenter de sauver les indices potentiels avant que la pluie ne les efface à jamais.

Est-ce que les choses pouvaient s'effacer aussi simplement ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, pourtant il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, qu'on l'aide à effacer d'une manière ou d'une autre sa dernière discussion avec Chloé dont le souvenir était vivace et le resterai sans doute pendant longtemps…éternellement ? Ça, il ne le savait pas, mais chaque mot était imprimé au fer rouge dans sa peau, chaque phrase était une entaille dans son cœur… et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger !

La grande tâche cramoisie qui se diluait inexorablement devant la portière conducteur du taxi mettrait moins de temps à disparaître que cette dernière discussion. Dernière ? Ce mot lui fit mal. Est-ce que ce serai ça, la dernière discussion qu'il aurait eu avec Chloé ? Ce monologue qu'elle lui avait lancé d'une traite sans qu'il ne trouve un seul mot à dire ? Lucifer frissonna et ses jambes faillirent même céder, mais il se récupéra de justesse. Il était le Diable, non ?

\- Vous allez attraper la mort ! S'exclama une voix aigüe en lui passant un parapluie au-dessus de la tête.

Lucifer sursauta et baissa les yeux sur Ella. Décidément, il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire surprendre aujourd'hui. La jeune légiste lui adressa un sourire réconfortant tout en pianotant sur sa tablette.

\- Vous voulez mes premières constatations ?

\- Allons-y, lui répliqua sombrement Lucifer.

\- Le chauffeur a été égorgé avec une lame recourbée et sans doute par quelqu'un qui se tenait à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- A l'arrière ? Mais ce n'est pas Chloé sa dernière cliente si on en croit son central ?

\- Oui ! Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas, comme le fait qu'on le trouve ici, mais vous savez, il arrive que certains chauffeurs de taxis prennent deux passagers si la course se fait dans la même direction. Vous avez vu Chloé quand pour la dernière fois ?

Lucifer frémit pendant que le même souvenir vivace revint frapper son esprit.

\- Quand elle s'est engouffrée dans ce taxi.

\- Oh ! S'étonna Ella. Et vous n'avez pas vu s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'installé dans la voiture ?

\- Non… Pas avec cette pluie, marmonna Lucifer tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ramène au poste de police ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes arrivé en taxi vous aussi, je vous ramène au poste ? J'ai ma voiture et une serviette pour vous sécher.

Lucifer observa la jeune femme avec un air incrédule. Est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas que Chloé ne voulait plus de lui comme partenaire ? Apparemment oui et cela l'arrangeait. Il avait donc toujours sa place là-bas, sa place pour être au cœur de l'enquête et la retrouver avant tout ne soit trop tard. Alors, il sourit, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, au moins en façade.

\- Je crois qu'il me faudra deux serviettes !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Toxique"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Sa tête martelait comme si un fou l'avait frappé avec un marteau en la prenant pour une enclume. Elle sentait le sang couler de son crâne sur sa tempe et sa joue, collant ses cheveux à son visage et cela lui donna un haut-le-cœur. La jeune femme espéra que cela venait bien de ce dégoût et non pas du coup en lui-même sinon la nausée n'était pas bon signe. Il y avait aussi une étrange odeur autour d'elle, quelque chose de chimique et de répugnant qui aggravait son envie de vomir.

Chloé aurait bien aimé ouvrir les yeux pour mieux comprendre sa situation, mais la douleur lancinante irradiant de ses tempes ne l'encourageait pas à le faire. Elle sentait déjà les vertiges essayer de nouveau de l'attirer dans l'inconscience. Elle devait procéder par étape et ne pas agir trop brutalement.

Sa situation était précaire, elle le ressentait dans la tension et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras. Des bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, retenus par des menottes qui lui sciaient les poignets et accrochés à une chaine placée de manière à ce que ses pieds ne touchent pas terre. Tout son poids reposait sur ses épaules et au vue de la douleur, elle devait être pendue ici depuis un petit moment.

Malgré toutes les souffrances qui l'assaillaient, Chloé tenta de rassembler ses idées. Elle devait se souvenir pour comprendre comment elle avait bien pu en arriver là. Un nom s'imposa à son esprit… Lucifer ?

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? … Non… Ce n'était pas à cause de lui, mais à cause d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur un trottoir, sous la pluie battante dont elle percevait toujours le bruit contre le toit en tôle au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas cessé. C'était surement un signe qu'il ne s'était pas passé autant de temps qu'elle le pensait…

Elle avait eu des choses à dire à son… ex-partenaire. Oui, c'était ça. Trop de mensonges sur tout, trop de coupures au canif dans le contrat qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Chloé n'en pouvait plus et elle lui avait fait savoir que tout était fini avant… de s'engouffrer dans le premier taxi venu, mais le taxi n'était pas vide. Elle se rappelait du sourire du passager sur la banquette et d'un coup. D'un coup violent à la tête et elle se retrouvait là, pendue et immobile dans un hangar aux effluves nocives. Est-ce que sa situation pouvait être pire ? Non, sans doute pas.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes réveillé ou pas ?

La voix était menaçante et emplie de folie. Aussitôt, elle rectifia sa pensée. Sa situation pouvait être pire et cette fois, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle discerna à travers ses paupières collaient en partie par le sang furent des barils bleus portant une tête de mort et la mention « Toxique ». C'était de là que venait donc l'odeur… Charmant endroit !

Puis, un visage se dessina devant ses yeux, celui d'un homme à la peau marquée par les tâches de rousseurs et les cicatrices. Ses cheveux roux étaient taillés en brosse. Il devait avoir la petite quarantaine et il se rapprocha en brandissant un long couteau.

\- Oui… Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin éveillé inspectrice. J'ai presque cru que j'avais frappé trop fort, cela n'aurait pas été aussi amusant.

Inspectrice ? C'était son statut de policier qui l'avait mené entre les griffes de ce type ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'impression de le reconnaître ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas aussi mal, elle aurait pu mieux réfléchir.

Le type se rapprocha d'elle tout en jouant avec son couteau, un sourire fou ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

\- Hum… J'ai l'impression que vous avez du mal à me remettre, je vais un peu vous aider…

Tout en ricanant, il leva sa lame et la fit courir sur le corps de Chloé qu'il sentit frémir de peur incontrôlée. Son sourire se fit plus grand et il pressa sa lame un peu plus fort en passant à sa taille, déchirant sa chemise et entaillant sa peau avec une fine estafilade qui suinta de sang rouge et frais. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de douleur et de surprise pendant que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Vous vous souvenez maintenant ? J'aime prendre mon temps, tout mon temps…

Un nom jaillit brutalement dans son esprit.

\- Hoover ?

L'homme ricana et se recula d'un pas.

\- Ah ! Je savais que vous finiriez par vous rappelez, après tout, c'est à vous que je dois ces jolis cicatrices, dit-il en passant un doigt sur sa joue droite mutilée.

Chloé frémit. Oh oui ! Elle se rappelait ! Cet homme était un fou qui aimait jouer avec ses victimes. Il les torturait pendant des jours et des jours avant de les achever dans des actes d'une barbarie insoutenable. Il était l'une de ses premières grosses affaires. Dans les derniers instants de la traque, le motel avait pris feu, s'écroulant sur lui. Il avait été sorti à peine vivant des décombres, mais surtout…

\- Vous aviez été condamné à mort !

\- Oui ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire… Mais que voulez-vous, la roue tourne pour tout le monde inspectrice !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Dedans" (lisez ben celui là , il est fugace lol)**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

\- Alors vous allez rester là à rien faire ! S'exclama Lucifer perdant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Dan lui adressa un regard à la fois navré et agacé. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour Chloé, lui aussi avait cette boule au ventre, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre à leur hurler dessus sans raison autre que son angoisse.

\- Je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton et tout de suite, siffla le policier sur un ton menaçant qui choqua son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est une menace ? Répliqua Lucifer.

\- C'est un conseil.

\- Mais enfin, Chloé à disparu ! C'est grave.

\- Je le sais ! C'est la mère de ma fille je vous rappelle ! Bien évidement que je sais que c'est grave et que je m'inquiète moi-aussi !

\- On ne dirait pas ! Si c'était le cas vous seriez dehors en train de la chercher !

\- C'est ça que vous me reprochez ? De rester au commissariat ? Eh bien si ça vous chante allez donc courir dehors le nez au vent ! On verra si c'est plus efficace !

\- Vous ne comprenez rien !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? C'est de votre faute ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Lucifer en reculant d'un pas comme s'il avait encaissé un coup.

Il refusait de l'entendre lui jeter une phrase pareille en plein visage, surtout qu'il le faisait bien assez lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été distrait et totalement perdu, il aurait senti le danger et elle n'aurait pas disparu. Ça il en était totalement sûr ! Dan le fixa, attendant une autre réponse, mais il le vit juste perdre le peu de couleur qu'il restait à ses joues. Il était clair qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée et son costume, froissé par la pluie, renvoyait une attitude négligée qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté en temps normal. Dan soupira.

\- Lucifer… Rentrez chez vous vous reposer. Dans l'était où vous êtes, cela ne nous aide pas.

\- Que je rentre ! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Éplucher des dossiers futiles ! S'exclama celui-ci en donnant un coup de poing dans une liasse de papier qui alla s'écraser sur le sol.

Dan sursauta et lui agrippa le poignet, les deux hommes se faisant face en silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis, ce fut l'inspecteur qui parla le premier.

\- Eh bien oui, que ça vous plaise ou non je vais commencer par jeter un coup d'œil à ses anciens dossiers parce que l'homme qui l'a enlevé est peut-être dans l'un d'entre eux et vous, vous allez disparaître d'ici. Je vous conseille de vous remettre les idées en place rapidement si vous voulez que je vous donne des nouvelles.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos nouvelles, répondit sèchement Lucifer en retirant son poignet, je vais la retrouver seul.

\- Lucifer… Tenta de le raisonner Dan en le voyant faire demi-tour.

Dans cet état, il voyait déjà les problèmes se multiplier, mais le patron de night-club ne lui adressa pas un regard. En revanche, il sursauta lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Amenadiel. Lucifer lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Maze m'a suggéré de passer. Je vois qu'elle avait raison. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais prendre l'air dehors. C'est irrespirable là-dedans ! Lui lança son frère avant de le bousculer pour sortir.

Amenadiel n'esquissa pas un geste pour le retenir. Il le connaissait par cœur. Quand il était dans cet état, il était parfaitement incontrôlable. Prendre l'air lui ferait sans doute du bien en effet, surtout que la pluie diluvienne avait enfin décidé de cesser.

...

Une fois sur le trottoir, Lucifer frémit et redressa la tête. Il fut surpris de constater que la pluie avait cessé, mais ce fut le froid qui le saisit alors que la nuit se mettait à tomber. Il s'était vaguement séché avec la serviette d'Ella, mais ses vêtements étaient encore humides. Il se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer et héla un taxi. Ce geste anodin imprima sur sa rétine l'image de Chloé levant le bras pour en appeler un autre.

Dan préférait rester au chaud à lire des dossiers, très bien ! Lui il allait retourner sur les lieux de la découverte du taxi. Il était le Diable… Il finirait bien par voir quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas vu… Il ne pouvait pas attendre et il le savait. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais il savait que chaque minute qui passait était une minute de moins pour Chloé... et il refusait de la perdre…

Un passant trop pressé le bouscula sans s'en rendre compte. Lucifer grogna et une autre image s'imprégna dans son esprit… Une main qui lui avait tenue la portière, une main avec un cobra sur le poignet et le chiffre 13.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF (quitte à continuer cette fic, j'ai choisi de piocher dans les anciens thèmes pour chaque chapitre) qui était "Main"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Malgré son envie de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, Ella dut lutter contre un bâillement pendant qu'elle était penchée sur ses analyses. La jeune femme avait réellement envie de trouver quelque chose d'utile pour retrouver la trace de son amie, mais pour le moment, tout lui paraissait vain et cela l'agaçait.

Avec un soupir, elle se redressa et décida de faire une pause en allant chercher un café au distributeur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle remonta quand les bureaux quasiment vides à cette heure plus que tardive, elle eut la surprise de voir une grande silhouette noire en train de fouiller dans les dossiers étalés sur le bureau de Dan. Dan qui avait fini par céder à la fatigue et qui dormait affalé sur les papiers en ronflant légèrement, ce qui aurait presque pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. La jeune femme se rapprocha avec un air intrigué.

\- Lucifer ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Comme prit en faute, ce dernier se tourna vivement vers la légiste qui ne put que constater ses traits tirés et le fait qu'il portait toujours le même costume froissé par la pluie.

\- Il semblerait que cet idiot n'ai pas totalement tort. Un type avec un cobra sur la main et le chiffre 13 ça vous parle ?

\- Euh… Non…

La déception qu'elle lut sur son visage la frappa. Lucifer se détourna aussitôt d'elle et attrapa un autre dossier.

\- S'il n'est pas là, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Je suis retourné sur les lieux, mais la pluie a impeccablement tout lessivé. C'était bien le jour pour qu'il nous déclenche un lavage programmé.

\- Le jour pour qui ? Demanda Ella qui avait du mal à suivre ses idées.

\- Pour mon père quelle question ! Lui répliqua Lucifer sur le ton de l'évidence avant de s'exclamer. Je le tiens !

\- Qui ça ? Votre père ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle était encore totalement à côté de la plaque, sauf que cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour et de sortir à grandes enjambés du poste de police. Ella fit un pas pour le retenir, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire.

\- Lucifer attendez !

Si cela ne le fut pas suffisant pour le retenir, en revanche, le cri de la jeune femme réveilla Dan en sursaut. Un peu hagard, il redressa la tête et se massa la nuque tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis endormi ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Mais pourquoi vous criez ?

\- C'est Lucifer. Il a regardé dans vos papiers avant de partir avec un des dossiers.

\- Un dossier ? Mais quel dossier ? Demanda l'inspecteur en fouillant dans les papiers sur son bureau pour tenter de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a parlé de tatouage de cobra et du chiffre 13.

Dan sursauta et redressa la tête.

\- Un tatouage sur la main avec un cobra qui s'enroule autour du chiffre 13 ?

\- Eh bien, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, mais…

\- Merde !

Ella fronça les sourcils et observa l'inspecteur devenir tout aussi blanc que Lucifer pendant qu'il sauta sur son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et au vue de la conversation houleuse qu'il eut avec l'autre personne au bout du fil, la jeune femme comprit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Ce n'était pas courant de voir Dan exploser de la sorte et quand il se mit à hurler sans se retenir cela renforça son malaise.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas nous prévenir en priorité ! Vous n'avez pas lu les minutes du procès.

Dan raccrocha brutalement et Ella nota que ses doigts tremblaient. Non, ce n'était pas bon signe. La jeune femme déglutit et se pencha vers l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- J'aurais dû comprendre à la manière dont il a égorgé le chauffeur de taxi.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- L'homme qui retient Chloé est un psychopathe du nom de Henry Hoover.

\- Je connais ce nom, réfléchit la jeune légiste.

\- C'est le tortionnaire des Night Club. Il enlevait des jeunes femmes un peu ivres à la sortie des clubs pour les torturer pendant des jours avant de les mutiler et de les tuer.

Ella frémit d'horreur, mais Dan finit sa phrase.

\- A son procès, il a juré de se venger de Chloé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "Rotule"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Lucifer sentait la rage s'emparait de plus en plus de lui. Il la sentait s'immiscer dans tout son être et il savait que s'il ne la contrôlait pas, elle finirait par le consumer et qu'il deviendrait pire qu'un démon… il deviendrait… Le Diable ? Quelle ironie idiote ! Il l'était déjà… Il l'avait juste à demi oublié depuis qu'il jouait au mortel en sirotant des cocktails assis à son piano dans sa boîte de nuit, mais il était ce qu'il était et, à ce moment précis, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de tomber dans les clichés qu'il détestait.

Avoir parcouru le dossier de Henry Hoover avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que son pressentiment était juste. La vie de Chloé était en jeu et le temps joué contre elle… Ce type était pire qu'un monstre. Les clichés qui se trouvaient dans son dossier, les photos de ses victimes, suffisaient à donner la nausée.

C'était dans ces moments précis, quand il se retrouvait face à ce genre d'abjectes créatures qu'il regrettait d'avoir quitter les Enfers… Il le regrettait parce qu'il avait des idées de tortures éternelles qui l'assaillaient subitement. Il se voyait découper de fin morceaux de peau, soulever l'épiderme délicatement avec une lame rougie et écorchait lentement, le plus lentement possible sa victime pendant qu'elle hurlait de douleur et d'agonie… Oui, cela aurait été le châtiment parfait… A condition qu'il soit mort, ce qui n'était pas le cas… pas encore…

Un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il grilla un feu rouge et manqua de peu de créer un carambolage sans s'en rendre compte. De toute manière, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce monstre, ce boucher pervers, avait Chloé et ce simple fait était totalement insupportable. Il devait la retrouver avant que…

Lucifer frissonna et effectua une embardée qui faillit lui être fatal, tellement il lui était impossible d'associer le nom de Chloé au mot « torture ». Toutefois, il évita de quelques millimètres le lampadaire et fit tourner sa décapotable sur la gauche avant d'accélérer de nouveau.

Parcourir le dossier de ce monstre, lui avait fait aussi comprendre autre chose. Tout être diabolique qu'il était, il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir de la prison sans complice et un rapide passage par la prison lui avait permis d'avoir un nom : le nom du gardien qui avait été prit en otage et qui était supposément en arrêt maladie après son agression par Hoover.

En faisant crisser ses pneus, Lucifer immobilisa son véhicule devant sa maison et en sortit d'un bond. Tout aussi rapidement, il gagna le perron et frappa à la porte comme un fou. Une voix ensommeillée lui parvint au bout de quelques minutes à tambouriner.

\- C'est bon ! J'arrive !

La porte eut à peine le temps de s'entrouvrir que Lucifer pénétra à l'intérieur, bousculant l'homme qui bascula lourdement à la renverse sur le sol en protestant.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- De quoi ? Mais qui ? Demanda le gardien en tremblant de peur devant la folie qui semblait habiter l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Hoover ! Lui répliqua Lucifer en le cramponnant au collet.

\- Comment je le saurais ! Protesta le gardien.

\- Parce que vous êtes son complice ! Hurla Lucifer ivre de rage.

\- Non ! Il a failli me tuer ! Tenta de protester l'homme.

\- Failli vous tuer ? Ce type découpe ses victimes avec un plaisir sadique et il s'est contenté de vous tirer une balle dans le genou ! Hurla Lucifer en lui écrasant la rotule gauche d'un violent coup de talon.

L'homme hurla de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant que Lucifer s'agenouilla de nouveau prêt de lui. Il le cramponna par les cheveux et le força à le regarder.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il vous a payé ! Un condamné à mort ne peut pas sortir d'une prison de haute sécurité sans une aide interne. J'ai lu le dossier. Je sais que c'est vous.

\- Non !

\- Il est inutile de protester ! Je ne suis pas une personne à laquelle il faut mentir, répliqua ce dernier en laissant apparaître son visage diabolique.

La terreur de l'homme monta d'un cran et il poussa un hurlement. Il tenta aussi de lui échapper, mais Lucifer le cramponna solidement se penchant un peu plus sur lui pour murmurer sur un ton sinistre.

\- Si vous ne vous mettez pas tout de suite à table je vous emmène avec moi ! Et vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je pourrais vous faire…

\- Non pitié ! Hurla l'homme ! Je vais tout vous raconter, mais ne me tuez pas, je ne veux pas mourir ! Pitié !

\- Tout va dépendre de toi ! Parle !


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "Seul"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

\- Bon sang, mais il a perdu totalement la tête !

Le cri poussé par Dan était sincère, un cri du cœur qui fit sursauter Ella pendant que la jeune femme observait les ambulanciers hisser dans leur véhicule le gardien de prison. A part un sévère coup sur son genou déjà malmené, l'homme n'était pas blessé physiquement, mais il délirait parlant de Diable, de démons et d'Enfer… Au milieu de tous ces mots sans queue ni tête, Dan avait compris qui avait été son visiteur nocturne : Lucifer Morningstar !

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, tentant d'avancer Ella.

\- Je ne crois pas au hasard. Ce type est le gardien qui a été prit en otage pendant l'évasion de Hoover et maintenant il nous parle du Diable ? Vous et moi savons combien ce petit jeu plait à Morningstar. En plus il a été flashé en train de griller un feu rouge à deux pâtés de maison ! C'est lui qui est venu le cuisiner ce soir. Quel parfait imbécile ! Au lieu de s'enfuir, il aurait dû m'en parler ! Nous aurions remonté la piste ensemble ! Là maintenant, pour peu que je remette la main sur lui, je vais être obligé de l'arrêter pour agression ! Belle avancée !

Dan se tut, tentant de contrôler sa rage avant d'ajouter d'une voix sombre.

\- En plus, maintenant qu'il l'a traumatisé par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ! Toutes ces informations gâchées sur l'autel du sacro saint principe que monsieur veut agir seul ! Avec cette attitude, nous ne retrouverons jamais Chloé à temps ! Quel abruti !

OoooO

La douleur la fit hurler et Chloé se cabra, tirant sur ses bras et aggravant la souffrance qui rongeait ses épaules. La lame de Hoover venait de créer un sillon net le long de son bras déjà malmené… Sa chemise blanche, tailladée à plusieurs endroits était imbibée de son sang comme la jambe droite de son pantalon où deux longues entailles avaient entamé sa cuisse l'une sur le dessus et l'autre à l'intérieur, là où la peau était plus fine et la morsure de la lame plus douloureuse.

Le psychopathe sourit et observa le sang sur son couteau tout comme il se délecta de la peur et la détresse de la femme entravée devant lui qu'il cramponna par les cheveux.

\- J'aime entendre vos cris inspectrice, ceci dit j'ai à peine commencé vous savez. Tout cela est assez superficiel pour le moment. Je compte profiter pleinement de ce moment rien qu'à nous, alors je vais prendre mon temps… De toute manière, personne ne viendra vous cherchez ici… Vous êtes toute à moi… Nous allons tellement nous amuser.

Chloé frémit et ravala ses larmes. La douleur la vrillait de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses cris, mais elle refusait de lui laisser voir la terreur et la détresse qui l'habitaient, même s'il pouvait la sentir. Elle était plus forte que ça, elle allait tenir… Non, elle devait tenir pour ses amis, sa famille, Trixie, elle devait tenir. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle allait lutter.

Hoover s'amusa de la voir combattre ses émotions et ricana sur un air fou et joyeux.

\- Quel délice de sentir votre panique inspectrice, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais vous tuer tout de suite. En plus, j'ai une course à faire, mais je vous promets de revenir vite. Je ne peux plus me passer de vous.

Chloé frémit et l'observa s'éloigner. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle laissa ses peurs l'envahirent et se mit à hurler à plein poumon.

\- Au secours ! A l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Au secours ! Je suis là ! A l'aide ! Venez me chercher ! Au secours !

Elle hurla jusqu'à se casser la voix, mais rien ne se produisit. Personne ne lui répondit. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Si Hoover n'avait pas pris soin de la bâillonner, c'est sans doute que personne ne pouvait entendre ses cris. Elle était seule, désespérément seule dans ce fichu hangar, pendue à ce crochet et respirant les effluves toxiques de ces fichus bidons qui lui donnait un mal de crâne lancinant. Elle n'était pas dupe, personne ne parviendrait à la retrouver avant que… la jeune femme frémit et ne put contenir ses larmes. Elle se voulait forte, mais en réalité, elle était terrifiée et surtout, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça…

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa fille, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, mais elle ne voyait aucune issue. Elle était seule, à la merci d'un fou… Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible. Il fallait qu'elle se résigne, rien n'y personne ne serait là pour la sauver cette fois, elle allait mourir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "Blêmir"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le désespoir était en train de la submerger lorsque des bruits lui parvinrent aux oreilles, des bruits de pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chloé sentit la terreur l'envahir. Il revenait déjà. La jeune femme blêmit et tenta de ravaler ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer combien elle était terrorisée de se retrouver à sa merci.

Toutefois, les bruits de pas étaient… « étranges ». La personne qui venait vers elle semblait presque courir. Cela ne reflétait en rien la démarche de prédateur adoptée par Hoover depuis qu'elle était sa captive. L'homme tournait autour d'elle comme un fauve encerclant sa proie, l'observant, la narguant et s'immobilisant de temps en temps pour jouer avec elle en dessinant une nouvelle entaille sanguinolente sur sa peau. Non, ce n'était pas sa démarche et les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, reflétant à la fois la surprise et l'espoir lorsqu'elle reconnut la grande silhouette vêtue de noir qui se précipita vers elle.

\- Inspectrice… Chloé !

\- Lucifer ?

Oui, c'était bien son ami qui se tenait en face d'elle avec un air tout aussi hagard et perdu que le sien. Son teint était d'une pâleur morbide et cela fit ressortir d'autant plus le sang séché qui maculait ses doigts, inquiétant Chloé tout autant que ses cheveux hirsutes et son aspect négligé. Cela cadrait tellement peu avec lui que ce fut elle qui demanda la première.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oh diable ! Que vous a-t-il fait ? Lui répliqua ce dernier en levant en tentant de détacher ses bras.

Ses mains tremblaient. Chloé le sentait lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses poignets douloureux. Elle se sentait mal, mais il n'allait vraiment pas mieux. Cependant, il fut assez lucide pour défaire ses menottes. Avec un léger cri à la fois de soulagement et de douleur, Chloé s'effondra dans ses bras. Lucifer la réceptionna avec angoisse tout en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol en la serrant contre lui. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu ne pas s'écrouler de cette manière. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses trahisons et de cette envie de plus s'ouvrir autant à son partenaire pour ne plus souffrir, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, elle se sentait faible et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'une grande partie de sa terreur s'était envolée en croisant son regard.

Lucifer en revanche était véritablement inquiet. La jeune femme lui paraissait si pale qu'il avait craint une blessure bien plus importante que les simples lacérations qu'il découvrit sur sa peau. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il savait que ce type était un fou. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue et il lui sourit, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

\- Je vous ai retrouvé, tout va bien.

\- Lucifer… mais comment ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander tout en faisant l'effort de s'asseoir sur le sol.

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Je pense qu'on peut attendre d'être en sécurité.

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'il se remettait à éviter ses questions, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que là, il y avait une véritable raison. Elle hocha donc doucement la tête et s'agrippa à sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Elle ne tenait pas à rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit de cauchemar.

Lucifer comprit sa demande et se redressa avant de se pencher pour l'aider. Toutefois, à cet instant précis, la jeune femme aperçut une ombre menaçante surgir de nulle part dans son dos. Une ombre qui était armé d'une batte de base ball et in cri se noua dans sa gorge.

\- Lucifer ! Attention !

Étonné par son cri, ce dernier comprit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose dans son dos. Il finit de se redresser doucement et se retourna, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. L'ombre abattit sa batte et le toucha à la tempe avec une violence animale brutale. Le coup lui arracha un glapissement de souffrance et de surprise pendant que son corps s'affaisser sur le sol. Chloé poussa un nouveau cri en voyant le visage en sang de son ami.

\- Lucifer !

Son regard brun eut le temps de croiser le sien une fraction de seconde avant de se fermer, ce qui la terrorisa un peu plus.

\- Lucifer !

Chloé tenta de plonger vers lui, mais Hoover la rattrapa par une épaule et l'immobilisa.

\- On voulait déjà me quitter inspectrice !

La jeune femme se débattit, mais son ravisseur la gifla. Elle s'écroula à moitié sur le sol pendant qu'il lui susurra sur un ton sadique.

\- Je vais vous montrer ce qui en coûte de ne pas vouloir jouer dans les règles…


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard**

**Voilà ! Première mini fic écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive ;)**

**Ce texte a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "Couteau"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le sang pulsait furieusement à ses tempes et la douleur qui irradiait de son crâne lui faisait perdre pied. Il n'avait pas compris d'où venait le coup, pas compris lequel de ses frères l'avaient frappé avec une telle violence. Il voulait juste avoir le droit de s'exprimer, le droit de montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et qu'il faisait aussi des erreurs… Mais il est interdit de remettre en cause les décisions du Très-Haut et il le savait maintenant… La douleur était terrible. Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir… Il y avait cette voix qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles, cette menace qu'il percevait et un cri qui résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Lucifer !

Oui ? C'était lui que cette personne appelait ? Le porteur de Lumière ?

\- Lucifer !

Et une autre voix qui devint plus distincte.

\- Faites donc plaisir à la dame !

Dame ? Subitement, il reprit conscience de son réel environnement. Ce n'était pas le Paradis, c'était une sorte d'Enfer mortel tout aussi réel. Il avait retrouvé ce fou, retrouvé Chloé, mais il avait manqué de prudence et le coup l'avait brutalement touché. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait si mal à la tête et la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il déglutit et secoua un peu la tête, découvrant plus nettement des pieds devant lui. En effet, il était maintenu à genoux sur le sol, les bras en croix solidement retenu par des chaines qui s'enroulaient autour de poteaux en béton. La position ne lui plu pas vraiment parce qu'il se sentit immédiatement en position précaire et cela fut accentué quand il redressa la tête.

Hoover le dévisageait avec un regard fou. Il tenait à la main un couteau de boucher légèrement recouvert de sang et Lucifer comprit qu'il aurait sans doute dû prévenir quelqu'un de sa découverte. Ses yeux aux paupières en parties collées par le sang qui coulait sur le côté droit de son visage, passèrent du couteau à Chloé, enchaînée assise en face de lui dans une position assez similaire si on exceptait qu'elle avait les bras attachés dans le dos.

\- Lucifer ! Vous allez bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! Répliqua ce dernier.

\- Oh, ne soyez pas si optimiste, répliqua Hoover en ricanant. Il est clair que notre chère inspectrice tient beaucoup à vous, c'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée d'un petit jeu.

\- Magnifique ! J'ai toujours été joueur ! Répliqua Lucifer.

\- Parfait ! Répliqua Hoover en déchirant dans le dos de la lame de son couteau, la veste et la chemise de l'homme à genoux devant lui.

Devant son dos nu, il sourit et fit glisser sa lame sur ses cicatrices.

\- On dirait presque des mutilations, c'est un joli travail.

Lucifer ne put retenir un frémissement. Hoover y lut de la peur, mais 'était juste ce malaise qu'il ressentait quand on observait ou touchait ses cicatrices. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un finirait par comprendre. Le fou au couteau ne le perçut pas de cette manière et ricana plus fort.

\- Voyons si nous pouvons les rendre encore plus artistique !

Sans en ajouter plus, il plongea sa lame sous la peau du Diable enchaîné, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui fut complété par le hurlement de panique de Chloé.

\- Non ! Arrêtez !

Pour toute réponse, Hoover sourit avant de recommencer. Lentement, très lentement, il faisait pénétrer sa lame dans la chair de Lucifer qui se cabrait en tentant de se détacher, mais les entraves étaient solides. Avec délectation, il soulevait l'épiderme et piquait un peu plus fort le muscle. Il sentait son sang coulait lentement le long de sa peau, le renvoyant à des souvenirs tout aussi violents qu'il avait enfoui profondément dans sa mémoire.

La troisième entaille fut plus violente, plus profonde et Lucifer ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il poussa plus vivement son couteau, la pointe crissant sur l'une de ses vertèbres. Chloé poussa un cri.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Hoover se retourna vers la jeune femme, brandissant son couteau dégoulinant de sang sous ses yeux.

\- Il a voulu vous arracher à moi. Sa mort sera plus rapide… Un petit avant goût de ce qui vous attend, inspectrice !

Sur ce, il rebaissa les yeux sur Chloé et se moquant totalement du cri qu'elle poussant, poignarda brutalement Lucifer entre deux vertèbres. Sous la violence et la douleur celui-ci hurla plus fort avant de se sentir privé d'air et d'avoir la désagréable impression que l'Enfer s'ouvrait de nouveau sous ses pieds pour l'aspirer… Un Enfer noir et sinistre dans lequel il glissa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie ne semblaient pas être ceux qui étaient là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie ou lire dans leurs âmes et damner pour l'éternité d ' un seul regard**

**Voilà! Première mini-écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive;)**

**This text a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "Pleurs"**

**(Rappel des règles: 1 thème pour une heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire de tri et de remettre en ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table de matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Chloé pleurait. La jeune femme qui s'était toujours vu comme une femme déterminée et forte ne se serait jamais imaginé en train de craquer de la sorte, cédant à sa peur, son angoisse et son impuissance. Elle voulait se battre, lutter, ne pas abandonner, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Pire encore, observer Hoover s'appliquer avec un plaisir non dissimulé à torturer Lucifer devant elle, alors qu'il était inconscient, relevait du pire des sadismes. La jeune femme avait protesté, crié, supplié et maintenant elle pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir rempli sa sinistre tâche et que la flaque de sang dans laquelle baignait les genoux de son ami commençait à être dangereusement impressionnante.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous voyez bien que cela ne sert à rien ! Il est inconscient !

\- Oui, mais je me suis toujours demandé si la douleur pouvait finir par vous réveiller et…

Comme pour prouver à son bourreau que c'était le cas, Lucifer grogna et entrouvrit faiblement les yeux. La douleur irradiait de son dos supplicié et il gémit doucement pendant que son bourreau affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- Quelle joie que vous soyez de retour parmi nous ! Je préfère grandement achever le travail en vous sachant conscient.

Travail ? Lucifer secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour y parvenir et il tenta de redresser la tête pour croiser le regard fou de son tortionnaire, un tortionnaire qui n'avait rien à envier aux soldats les plus zélés de son céleste paternel. S'il n'avait pas été sa victime, il aurait presque pu lui proposer un poste.

\- Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai pu entendre ça…

\- Et je serai le dernier !

Lucifer entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, cependant, toutes envies sarcastiques s'envolèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de Chloé. Sa chemise était toujours imbibée de son sang, mais surtout il fut profondément choqué de la découvrir en pleurs, tremblant presque de tous ses membres. Surtout qu'il comprit que c'était pour lui qu'elle pleurait. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement touchée par ce que ce sadique était en train de lui faire endurer ? Elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, est-ce qu'elle tenait encore un peu à lui finalement ?

Pour la rassurer, il tenta de lui adresser un sourire que Hoover fit taire par un coup de talon sur ses blessures. Lucifer glapit et faillit perdre connaissance pendant que Chloé hurla de nouveau.

Tout sourire, leur ravisseur se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'il n'était rien, en fait vous tenez à lui.

\- C'est mon partenaire, souffla Chloé, faisant instantanément redresser la tête de Lucifer.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de prononcer le mot partenaire ?

\- Oui et je le connais le blabla habituel. Un équipier c'est comme un membre de sa famille n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps. C'est tellement touchant ! Je trouve ça tragiquement beau !

\- Personne ne vous a dit que vous étiez fou ? Demanda Lucifer en lui lançant un regard sombre.

Si seulement Chloé n'était pas si proche, il lui aurait déjà brisé la nuque en lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas la personne à prendre pour cible. En guise de réponse, l'homme lui passa un deuxième coup de pied qui le fit glapir. Puis, il se retourna vers Chloé.

\- Finalement, ça me parait juste de vous tuer ensemble.

Hoover baissa les yeux sur Lucifer et lui agrippa les cheveux. Il tira violemment sa tête en arrière lui arrachant un nouveau grognement avant de se tourner en direction de Chloé.

\- Alors ? Un dernier mot à lui dire ? Demanda ce dernier en plaquant la lame de son poignard sur sa jugulaire.

La jeune femme frémit. Cette fois c'était la fin, il allait les tuer et les mots qui jaillirent de sa gorge lui parurent d'une affligeante banalité, même s'il reflétait bien ce qu'elle avait envie de dire.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Non, lui répondit Lucifer avec un léger sourire. C'est moi.

Hoover soupira et tira un peu plus fort pour se dégager la peau tendre du cou de l'homme à genoux devant lui. Il fit glisser sournoisement sa lame contre l'épiderme sans l'entailler, attendant au moins de le voir frémir, mais ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Si seulement il savait à quel point la mort lui était égale ! Il la connaissait si bien ! Avec un peu de chance, il le rejoindrait rapidement en Enfer !

Son futur meurtrier fut déstabilisé par son sourire en coin et frémit de rage.

\- Quel plaisir cela va être d'effacer ce sourire !


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie ne semblaient pas être ceux qui étaient là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie ou lire dans leurs âmes et damner pour l'éternité d ' un seul regard**

**Voilà! Première mini-écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive;)**

**This text a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "Joker"**

**(Rappel des règles: 1 thème pour une heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire de tri et de remettre en ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table de matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Pour toute réponse, Lucifer se mit à rire, finissant de déstabiliser Hoover qui le menaçait toujours de son couteau dont la lame pressait plus fort sur son cou. Un fin filet de sang coula le long de sa jugulaire.

\- Vous êtes devenu fou ?

\- Non, je sors un joker.

\- Un joker ? S'exclama Hoover totalement éberlué.

\- Vous allez comprendre. Bon séjour en Enfer.

\- Quoi ?

Mais cette fois, Hoover n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot. Un sifflement se fit entendre et un kriss vint se planter en plein milieu de sa poitrine puis, une silhouette féline se catapulta dans les airs et finit le travail en l'égorgeant d'un geste rapide. Le sang éclaboussa Lucifer et Chloé qui se faisaient face. Hoover eut à peine le temps d'émettre un étrange gargouillis avant de frapper lourdement le sol. Chloé sursauta et tenta une manœuvre de recul. Sous le choc, elle se déstabilisa et bascula lourdement contre l'un des containers métalliques. Le coup la prit à la tempe et elle s'écroula sur le sol pendant que Maze se retourna avec une grâce toute féline vers le seigneur des Enfers dont elle trancha les entraves.

Lucifer bascula lourdement en avant et elle le réceptionna de justesse. Son ami grogna et laissa sa joue reposer sur l'épaule de la démone qui en profita pour poser un regard rapide à ses plaies dorsales.

\- Il ne t'a pas raté ce fou.

\- Chloé ? Articula Lucifer en frémissant de douleur.

Il eut le temps de sentir un léger soupir d'exaspération de la part de sa partenaire infernale avant que cette dernière pose les yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Elle s'est assommée, mais elle à l'air d'aller bien.

\- Vérifie !

A regret, Maze laissa glisser doucement le corps de Lucifer sur le sol avant de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Elle défit ses entraves et glissa ses doigts dans son cou.

\- Elle est secoué, mais en vie.

\- Parfait, murmura Lucifer. Emmène-là à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ? Et toi ?

\- Dés qu'elle sera loin, tu sais que ça ira mieux. Allez Maze ! Ne traîne pas s'il te plaît, murmura ce dernier en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Tu es mon meilleur joker…

Chloé déglutit et ouvrit les yeux. Les bips incessant, la lumière vive, cette irritante canule nasale, elle savait déjà où elle était… à l'hôpital… Elle grogna et plissa les paupières à cause des néons, cherchant comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver là. La dernière image qu'elle fit remonter lui imposa Lucifer, blessé, à bout de force et Hoover menaçant de l'égorger. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se força à tendre l bras pour attraper la sonnette, mais une main l'en empêcha.

\- Hey ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.

\- Dan ?

Son ex-mari lui sourit.

\- Je suis content de te voir éveillé.

\- Lucifer ?

A la mention du nom de son agaçant partenaire, Dan perdit son sourire. Il avait du mal à passer sur ses débordements, ses coups de gueule et son attitude loup solitaire sur cette affaire. En plus, il ne pouvait nier que cela le touchait de voir qu'il restait la première personne à laquelle elle pensait à peine les yeux ouverts.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est et c'est temps mieux !

\- Comment tu ne sais pas ? Mais il était avec moi.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Oui, il a retrouvé où Hoover me gardait prisonnière !

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a retrouvé ta prison, mais nous avons retrouvé le corps de Hoover, égorgé, dans un hangar.

\- Égorgé ! Déglutit Chloé en passant une main sur le fin bandage dans son cou.

\- Oui… Quelqu'un ne l'a pas manqué.

\- Et Lucifer !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas.

\- Mais non ! Il a tenté de m'aider ! Il est blessé !

Un peu paniquée à l'idée que son ami soit seul quelque part en train de se vider de son sang, Chloé tenta de se redresser, mais Dan l'immobilisa, tentant de la calmer.

\- Chut ! Doucement, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, à ce moment précis, deux coups furent frapper à la porte de sa chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie ne semblaient pas être ceux qui étaient là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie ou lire dans leurs âmes et damner pour l'éternité d ' un seul regard**

**Voilà! Première mini-écrite sur ce fandom dans le cadre des Nuits, il fallait bien que ça arrive;)**

**This text a été écrit avec ancien thème des Nuits du FoF qui était "****Hôpital****"**

**(Rappel des règles: 1 thème pour une heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire de tri et de remettre en ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table de matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour;)**

* * *

_**LA VALSE DES PASSANTS**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le couple s'immobilisa pour se tourner en même temps en direction de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser place au sujet de leur conversation portant un costume noir impeccable, des cheveux alignés avec art dans un léger désordre programmé et affichant un grand sourire. Tous le deux se retinrent de lui faire une remarque lorsqu'il fit passer Trixie devant lui.

\- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte. Cela ne se fait pas d'abandonner les enfants dans les couloirs !

\- Maman ! Hura la fillette en tendant les bras pour la réceptionner.

Trixie bondit sur le lit, observa rapidement les pansements qui dépassaient de ses bras ou entouraient le cou de sa mère, mais finit par se blottir contre elle. Chloé la serra affectueusement. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pas la revoir. Mère et fille se donnèrent un long câlin. Puis Chloé déposa un baiser rempli d'amour sur la joue de Trixie et l'écarta un peu.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien maman.

Chloé lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se tourner vers Dan.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il se fait tard, tu peux la ramener à la maison s'il te plaît.

Dan hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que c'était vrai, mais aussi que la jeune femme voulait parler en tête à tête avec son partenaire. Il réprima les premiers mots qui lui vinrent et se redressa de sa chaise.

\- Tu viens Trixie.

La petite fille obéît et descendit du lit de sa mère.

\- Je reviendrai plus longtemps demain. J'ai des histoires à te raconter !

\- Je me réjouis ma puce, lui répliqua Chloé.

Dan entraîna sa fille vers la porte de la chambre, sans manquer d'adresser un regard sombre à Lucifer. Celui-ci comprit parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait, mais l'ignora tout en se rapprochant un peu maladroitement du lit de Chloé. Après tout, il n'était pas encore sûr qu'elle veuille réellement de lui.

La porte de la chambre se referma et Chloé braqua son regard sur Lucifer. Elle le détailla quelques secondes, repéra son air mal à l'aise et murmura, le prenant par surprise.

\- Merci.

Lucifer sursauta et se rapprocha un peu plus du lit.

\- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé.

\- Moi ? Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. J'ai juste…

\- Inutile de mentir, ce n'est pas la police qui est intervenu n'est-ce pas ? Hoover a été retrouvé égorgé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, je vous le jure sur tout ce que vous voulez ! Répondit Lucifer en levant la main droite dans un geste très solennel.

\- Mazikeen ? Lui demanda Chloé sans le quitter des yeux avec un air tout aussi grave.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que vous alliez bien, lui répondit Lucifer en perdant son sourire.

\- Et vous ? Il vous a torturé. Comment pouvez-vous être déjà debout ?

\- C'était plus impressionnant que réellement grave, lui dit ce dernier en la gratifiant d'un léger sourire triste.

Chloé lutta contre son envie de lui dire que c'était faux, qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait gravement blessé, mais il semblait aller bien. Ils allaient tous les deux bien. Ils avaient survécus. Alors, elle hocha doucement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait ses explications. Lucifer apprécia qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions. Omettre des explications était une chose, mentir en était une autre et il ne mentait jamais. Un peu hésitant, il fit quelques pas et osa s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son amie. Chloé sentit toute son appréhension et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. Elle pressa ses doigts en le sentant frémir, murmurant de nouveau.

\- Merci.

Lucifer s'autorisa à redresser la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Nous étions partenaires, je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner.

\- Nous le sommes toujours, lui répliqua Chloé le faisant sursauter. Merci partenaire.

OoooO

Lucifer poussa la porte de l'hôpital et sortit dans la rue. Le ciel s'était assombri et la pluie tombait de nouveau. Il grogna et s'immobilisa pour redresser son col, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Autour de lui, les passants qui traversaient la rue en courant pour se protéger de la pluie n'avaient aucune idée que l'homme qui était là, debout, seul, sans bouger et sans parapluie pouvait lire dans leurs âmes et les damner pour l'éternité d'un seul regard. Oui, aucun d'eux ne savaient que c'était bien le Diable en personne qui se tenait là, seul sur ce trottoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant en boucle les derniers mots de Chloé. Ils étaient encore partenaires… Tout n'était pas si mal… Les éclaircies chasseraient bientôt les derniers nuages.


End file.
